WaveFlame: The Gary Stu files
by The Lightning Knight
Summary: You've seen plenty of Mary Sue parodies... But what about Gary Stus? Wach as the Avatar cast and me read a dumb story about an annoyingly perfect 11 Year Old boy. Gary Stu and Katara, also some Aang and Katara.
1. A Mysterious Boy

_This **is based on a character that I made a long time ago. I used to think that he was cool, but then I got some common since. I didn't write this story back then. If you can't stand perfect, overly-cool people who know how to get out of every problem, even if it's a parody, then leave.**_

_**Also, the Bold is the real world, normal is the Gary Stu Fiction. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I also do not own Disney World, Global Warming, The White House, or anything else that I don't own.**_

_**-**_

**You see Momo sitting in a chair next to a Fireplace.**

**"Welcome to the stupid Gary Stu show!" he said in a British accent. "We will take a Gary Stu fanfiction, and have my comrades go over it. These comrades are Katara, Aang, Toph, Sokka, Zuko, Jet, Azula, and Lightning, the writer of this."**

**"Doesn't that make him a Gary Stu?" asked Sokka.**

**"No," Lightning said, "Because this is a humor Fanfiction. Now, this story is about a character that I kind of regret creating. The Misspelled words are on purpose. Let's start."**

Aang and his friends were fighting the fier natin. They couldnt beat them, though.

"Theres to many of them!" said Aang. A Firebender almost killed him with fire.

"Wat are we gonna do?" asked Sokka.

Just then, a boy came out of the bushes. He shot water at a firebender.

**"Wait," said Sokka, "Where did he get the water?"**

**"I kind of used to think that water benders could just shoot water." said Lightning.**

more firebenders attacked him, but he shot fire at all of them.

"What kind of bender is he?" asked Toph.

"He's frum the fire natun!" said Sokka.

"But he IS cute." said Katara.

**"Wait a minute...", said Aang, "You had a crush on Katara?!"**

**"No." said Lightning. "I just need a female character for the Gary Stu to like. You just HAVE to do it for Sue/Stu parodies!**

After the boy had defeeted all the fire nation by himself in a few seconds, he walked up to the gaang.

They saw him closer. He had 1 blue eye and 1 gold one. He was wearing a short sleeve red shirt over a long sleeve orange shirt. He had long brown hair, and tan skin. He had

**"Can we skip this part?" asked Jet. "It goes on for 20 pages."**

**"Alright." said Lightning.**

"Hello." he said. "My name is WaveFlame. I'm named that because I'm a waterbender and a firebender."

**Everyone except Lightning bursted out laughing.**

**"Hey!" Lightning said. "I made him when I was, like... eleven!"**

**"Eleven?!" laughed Sokka. "I thought it was when you were three!"**

**"Whatever." Lightning said.**

"You're a firebender!" said Aang. "You're evil!"

"No!" said WaveFlame. "I'm a good firebender. I'm a member of a group of good ones."

"Oh." said Aang. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK." said WaveFlame. "I have to go now. There's an evil monster inside a volcano that I have to stop.

"We'll go with you." said Katara.

"OK." said WaveFlame.

**"That was the worst story ever!" said Azula.**

**"It almost killed me!" said Toph.**

**"Just wait until Chapter Two."Lightning said, as he grinned evilly.**


	2. You're the only 1 that understands me!

**"Welcome to part two!" said Momo in his British accent. "I shall play the next part, and my comrades shall give it commentary."**

**"We gotta do this again?!" asked Toph.**

**"Yes." Lightning said. "This is what you get for laughing at my childhood."**

**"Before we start," said Jet, "Can you tell me which stuff about WaveFlame that you made up back then, and which is just for the story?**

**"Well," Lightning said, "It's true that he was a water/firebender, that his name was WaveFlame, and that he was on the good side. Alright, let's get to the story!"**

The group got on Appa. Tof didn't liek that very much.

"We're here!" said WaveFlame. "This is my valcano home"

"It's beautiful." said Katara. But she was looking at Wave Flame, not at the home.

**"I'm gonna throw up!" said Katara.**

**"And my name is spelled wrong!" said Toph.**

**"Now, now" Lightning said, "We are doing this for the sake of creating less Mary Sues and Gary Stus."**

When they got there, WaveFlame showed them his room.

"This is my room." he said.

"I like it!" said Aang. He started airbending. "YAY!!!!!!!!11111ONE!111!111ELEVEN!!!!ONE1111" he said.

"WaveFlame?" asked Katara.

"Yeah?" said WaveFlame.

"Can I go outside and talk to you?"

"Sure."

**"Katara, don't do it!" screamed Aang. "You're too good for him!"**

**"Relax, dude... It's just a story." said Jet**

**"Oh, right..." said Aang, blushing.**

"What did u want to talk to me about? Asked WaveFlame.

"Well," said Katara, "I've never met anyone who understands me so well."

"**Wait a minute!" said Katara. "I barely talked to him!"**

**"That's the sad thing about Stus." I said. "And Sues."**

Katara leaned in, and so did WaveFlame. Then, their lips touched. They had kissed.

"Finally," said WaveFlame, "A girl who doesn't hate me because I'm a firebender."

"They hate you because of that?" asked Katara.

"Yeah." said WaveFlame. "My life has been pretty hard."

"**BLECH!" gagged Sokka. "That was just... Ew!"**

**"I wonder why his life has been so hard." asked Azula, sarcastically.**

**"The next part will be the tragic past!" said Lightning.**

**Everybody else moaned.**


	3. A Tragic Past

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Subway._**

**_-_**

**"Welcome to another chapter of the Gary Stu Fanfiction." Momo said in his British Accent. "Let's go to my comrades."**

**"Let's just skip to the story." said Sokka. "I don't want much of this horror."**

**"Alright." said Lightning.**

"What happned 2 you?" asked Katara.

"Well," said WaveFlame, "My mom is a waterbender, and my dad is a firebender. They met at Subway."

**"There's no Subway in the Avatar World!" said Sokka.**

**"I wish there was" said Aang, who had been given a Sub-Sandwhich by Lightning.**

"My mom and dad got married, and had me. By the time I was five, I could create a big storm of fire." said WaveFlame.

"Oh." said Katara, who was impressed.

"Anyway," said WaveFlame, "I joined a group of good firebenders when I turned ten. I'm eleven now."

**"Big storm?!" screamed Zuko. "I've gone through years of training, and I'm STILL learning! He makes Firebending sound like something you can pick up in three minutes."**

"Where are your parents now?" asked Katara.

"I don't know." said Waveflame saddly.

"Hey!" said Sokka. "Can you guys come in? It's dinner time!"

The two came inside. Sokka had cooked pizza for them.

**"What's a pizza?" asked Aang.**

**"I think it's a deadly weapon." said Toph.**

All the good firebenders and the gaang were sitting down and eating.

"What nation are you all from?" asked WaveFlame.

"I'm from the Earth Nation." said Toph.

"I'm from the Water." said Katara.

"I'm from Air." said Aang.

"I don't have a nation." said Sokka.

**"Hey!" yelled Sokka. "Just because I can't bend dosen't mean that I have no nation. I'm proud to be in the water tribe!"**

**"Yeah," said Katara. "These are made by kids who have either only seen a few episodes, don't understand the show, or both."**

**"Well, get used to it." said Lightning. "Because in the next part, they meet a Mary Sue!"**

**Everyone moaned. They knew that a Mary Sue would be more annoying then this Gary Stu, just because they squeal more.**


	4. Shopping, and Jaguars, and Sues! Oh, My!

_**Thanks to Noctra for the idea of a pet jaguar that can**__**talk, fly, and cure most illnesses. **_

_**Sokka: -Sarcastically- Yeah, thanks a lot!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, because if I did, then there would be an episode about Sokka making out with the moon. I also do not own Weird Al Yankovic, or a monkey named Jerry. **_

_**-**_

"**Welcome to... Well, you get the idea." Momo said.**

"**You said that there would be a Mary Sue in this?" asked Jet**

"**Yep." said Lightning**

"**I like Mary Sues." Sokka said dreamily. **

**Everyone gasped. **

"**What?" Sokka asked. "They're hot. They annoy me, but still..."**

"**This time," Lightning said, "Let's read the message before the Fanfic. **

U people r sooo mean! Why do u read it if u don't like it? QUIT MAKING FUN OF ME OR ILL BEAT U UP!!!!!!11111ONEONE!!!!!11111!!ELEVENONE!1111111

Oh, also, the girl that they meet in this my sister wrote that part. She's helping me, and it's her character.

**Everyone died out laughing.**

"**I guess that that's the Mary Sue?" asked Jet.**

"**No," said Lightning, "It's Weird Al Yankovic. Of coarse it's the Mary Sue!"**

The next day, they went to the supper market.

"Lets get some pickles." said WaveFlame.

All the girls at the place were hitting on WaveFlame. But he told him that he already had a girlfriend.

"I got you a gift." he told Katara.

"What is it?" asked Katara.

He gave her a ring made out of gold that had the water and fire symbol on it.

"Oh I love it!" said Katara as she hugged her boyfriend. (That's WaveFlame, BTW)

"**Yuck!" said Katara. "In some ways, this is worse then the kissing scene!**

While Aang and Sokka were shopping for cloths they met a girl about Aang's age. She had long, blonde hair, and was wearing a pink dress. She had a cross between pink and purple eyes, and was the most beautiful girl ever. Also, she

"**Can we skip this part?" asked Jet, the same way he did in part one. "It goes on for 1000 pages!"**

"**Alright." said Lightning.**

Aang feel in love w/ her when he first saw her.

"Hi." the girl said.. "My name is Aluka Lali Monkin Funky Hottie. But you can call me Jenny for short"

"Come meat our friends!" said Sokka.

So they took Jenny to meet Katara, WaveFlame, and Toph.

"What bender are you?" asked Toph.

"I'm an avatar." she said.

"So am I "said Aang.

"**There can only be one avatar!" said Zuko.**

"**And I would never like her!" said Aang.**

"**YES!" shouted Katara. She got quiet when she realized that everyone was staring at her.**

"I also can bend other things." Jenny said. "I can bend paper, flowers, monkeys, Aang, Zuko, Sokka, Oil, Technology, Minds, Farts, ..."

"**This just goes on in these pages that would take over fifty years to read." said Lightning. "Let's just skip to the end."**

"...Time, Moon, Sun, and other things, too!"

"Wow." said Aang.

"We have to get to the giant volcano to stop the monster." said WaveFlame.

"I'll go too." said Jenny.

As the others left the market, Aang grabbed WaveFlame.

"What is it?" said WaveFlame.

"I kind of have a crush on Jenny." said Aang. "Can you help me impress her?"

"Sure." said WaveFlame. "After all, you're my best friend."

"**I'm his what?!" screamed Aang.**

"**It's better then being his girlfriend." said Katara.**

"**HAHAHA!" laughed Sokka. "Katara and Wavey are in loooove!"**

**Toph started laughing, too. **

"**So are Aang and Jenny!" she said.**

"**Glad you think it's funny." said Aang, grinning while reading onward into the fiction. "Because the next chapter pairs you two together!"**

**Sokka and Toph fainted.**

When they left, there was no room on Appa for the rest of them because they put all their stuff on him.

"Don't worry" said WaveFlame. "I have my own pet."

He pulled a rat out of his pocket.

"A rat" asked Toph.

"Not just a rat," said WaveFlame. He threw his rat up in the air, and he turned into a jagwar that could fly.

"Cool!" said Aang.

So Jenny, Aang, WaveFlame, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Momo got on his Jagwar (whos name is Joey, by the way), and they and Appa flew into the air.

-

PLZ rate and reveiw but nothing really mean I workd hard on this story and I even spelld rlly gud in it so plz b nice!!!!!11111one!!!11elevan111

"**He spelled "jaguar" wrong." said Aang.**

"**And he gives a bad name to rats!" said Lightning, who's been keeping pet rats since he was about six. **


	5. The end of a gr8 friendship

"**Welcome back!" said Momo. "We are going to be a bit speedy today, so... yeah. No time for the British Momo jokes." He is seen turning back into the cat-like lemur he is in the series. **

**Aang is seen in the commentary room by himself.**

"**Don't ya wish you had a girlfriend HOT like me?" he sang. Then, Jet walked in.**

"**WHAT THE CRUDSICLE AANG!?" Jet screamed.**

"**I was just... Just... Never mind." said Aang.**

**Lightning entered the room. **

"**Where is everyone?" he asked**

"**They're all sick from the last chapter." said Aang.**

"**That's sad... Oh well!" said Lightning, "Let's start!"**

-CRIES- Y R ALL OF U SOOO MEEN? I TRYED 2 RITE DA COOLEST STRY EVA, N U ALL LYKE BEIN JARKS -CRYZ SUM MORE-

Nyway, herz da next cap 4 da fic.

"**He spells REALLY bad when he's not writing." said Jet.**

"**Pssshh, that's nothing." said Lightning. "I've been on kids message boards for years. I've seen worse."**

"**How worse?" asked Jet.**

"**Let's just say," said Lightning, "If Aunt Josephine from A Series of Unfortunate Events saw it, she'd have a field day." **

They flew on Joey. Aang wispered to WaveFlame.

"What's your plan to help me impress her?" asked Aang.

"Well," said WaveFlame, "I told Katara about it and she said-"

"WHAT?!" yelled Aang. "You're not supposed to tell anyone! It's a secret crush!"

"But I was just getting help." said WaveFlame.

"You're not my friend anymore!" said Aang.

WaveFlame had never been so hurt before. How could Aang be so mean? He started crying.

"**YAY!" Aang said.**

"**Where's the part that pairs Sokka and Toph together?" asked Jet.**

"OMG WERE DATING!!111111OVERUSEDONEELEVENJOKE11111111" said Sokka and Toph.

"**That was convenient." said Jet.**

"**Is that all of the chapter?" asked Aang.**

"**Yeah." said Lightning. "Weird. I guess he was in a hurry, or something."**


	6. The Big Battle

**Hey, I haven't written in a while, so... . yeah. I don't own anything that I don't own. **

"**Oh, man, I gotta do THIS again?!" Momo said. "Why must they degrade us just because we're different species then them?"**

"**Tell me about it." Said Appa, as he entered in his circus outfit from Appa's Lost Days. **

**-**

"**Hey, guys!" Lightning said. **

"**Whoa, it's been almost a year sense we've done this!" Aang said. "The show's already over, and it's gonna be made into a mediocre movie."**

"**And Suki's one of the main characters, and Azula's a sociopath now." said Sokka. **

"**I AM NOT A SOCIOPATH!" Azula screamed, being held down by the Mental-Health people. **

"**Hey, where's Jet?" asked Lightning. **

"**It was sorta officially stated that he died." Said Sokka. **

"**I don't care if he died in the CANON series," Lightning said. "THIS ISN'T CANON!" **

"**Who's the sociopath now, Mr. 'Make Us Read Dumb Stories'?!1" Azula screamed. **

"**Anyway, to the story." Sokka said. **

--

I waz lookin tru mi old stuffs n I found this story! So me and my sister r riting it again. Isn't that g8?!

-

They flew on Joey. Toph and Sokka were kissing.

"**Ew." said Sokka. "I mean, nothing personal, I just don't like you like that."**

"**Same here." Toph said, blushing. **

"Hey, Aang." said Katara. "Wave-Flame told me that u loved Jenny."

"I know." said Aang. "I hate him."

"He was just trying to help." said Katara. "U need 2 forgive him."

"OK." said Aang.

"**Sooo, he's just gonna forgive him that easily?" asked Katara. **

"**Sounds like Aang." said Sokka. **

Sokka and Toph were still kissing.

"Hey, Wave-Flame?" said Aang.

"What?" said Wave-Flame agrilly.

"Im sorry." said Aang. "Will you forgive me for yelling at you?"

"OK." said Wave-Flame. "Anyway, if you wanna impress a gurl, just talk about how you are awesome."

**Katara and Toph laughed. **

"**If I did that, Katara would have never kissed me in the finale!" Aang said. **

"**Even I know that now." said Sokka. **

"**That techniqe always works for me." said Jet, who randomly appeared. "Watch this. I'm awesome." **

**Katara, Toph, Azula, and Suki (who had also appeared out of nowhere) run up and cling onto him. **

"**I hate you." said Sokka. **

"Look!" said Wave-Flame. "There's the volcano monster! And also, Zuko's with it.!"

"So's Azula!" Said Jenny.

"I'm awesome." said Aang.

Jenny and Aang made out.

"**Well, that was outta place." said Sokka. **

"**I'd rather kiss MENG then her!" screamed Aang. **

"**You would?!" Said Meng, as she ran in and hugged Aang's arm.**

"**Not now, kid." said Aang, as he pushed her away.**

"It's the Avatar!" said Zuko. "I must capture him!"

"Not if I do first!" said Azula.

They chased after them, and Zuko captured Katara and Azula captured Jenny.

"SAVE US!" they said.

"**So, I'm still evil in this?" said Zuko. "That stinks."**

"**And how come Miss, "I can bend everything known to man, and monkey, and goes stealing Katara's man" can't escape a syco who can only fire bend?"**

"**You're so cute when you're jealous." said Aang. **

"**Don't push it." said Katara. **

Wave-Flame shot water at Zuko and Aang shot air at Azula. Azula zapped Aang with lightning.

"Not again." said Aang.

"I'll heal him." said Katara.

"Not if I can help it!" said Zuko.

"Yummy tea!" said Zuko's uncle.

They fought, and then the volcano monster came up to help the bad guys.

"**And where am I in all of this?" asked Sokka. **

"**You're still making out with Toph." said Lightning, reading ahead. **


	7. T3h h4ppy 3nd ng

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Avatar. Or the movie based on it.

A/N: I wasn't this stupid as an eleven year old. I was pretty stupid, but I exaggerated to make it funnier.

_______________________________________________________________________

Mommo: Ello. I am British in this story. Here's a look at this fic.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Aang started rating. **

"**I can't believe that the actor who's gonna play me is white!" **

"**You look pretty white to me." said Sokka. **

**Aang almost went into the Avatar state at this. Katara then hugged him and it stopped. (Like she always does. It's sorta cliché, but the only way to get him to stop.)**

"**Careful, Katara," Lightning said, "He's not as innocent as he used to be." **

"**Oh,. That's nonse-" Katara said, right before being cut off by Aang jumping up to make out with her." **

"**I'm still in the Avatar state, Baby!" he said in a disfigured voice between kisses. **

"**That's soooooo HAWT, Aangy!" **

**Sokka, Toph, and Zuko almost barf, Jet and Azula (who's secretly a Zutarian) start crying, Suki "aaawww"'s, and Lightning takes a video and posts it on the internet. **

"**Awesome!" Lightning screams.**

"**Just… Go to the story." Azula said between sobs. **

"**Very well." Lightning went on to the story. **

________________________________________________________________________

A/N : This story is da coolest! Nowz da big battle scene!

Waveflame shot water at Zuko and Azula to ruin they're firebending.

"**WHAT?!" Zuko and Azula screamed. **

"I need everyone's help to stop the fire monster!"

Everyone fault. Waveflame even used his awesome powers to bring Zhao, Jet, Yue, and all the other dead guys back to life.

"**Wouldn't Zhao be against us?" Sokka asked. **

"**Who's Zhao?" Toph asked. "Was he attractive at all?" **

"**Very." Azula answered. **

**Everyone stared at her. **

"**What?" she asked. "Haven't you guys ever had an adult crush?"**

They all kill the monster. And all because of Waveflame.

__________________________________________________________________

A/N: It's not over yet!

"**AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone screamed. **

"**Yes!" said Momo. Everyone stared at him. "What? This fic's a comedy, right?" **

"**No." **

"**In that case, it's terrible! You have a right to scream. AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"**Let's read the rest of the Author's Note." Lightning said after a pause. **

See, there is an epilog that tells what happens next! Be sure to read that!

**Everyone was silent. Finally the sound was broken by the sound of kissing. Everyone turned to Aang and Katara. **

"**She surprised me that time." Aang said before she pulled him back in. **

**Sokka, Toph, and Zuko spilt their stomaches. **

**Jet and Azula were sobbing. **

**Suki was cooing about how adorable it was, dispite her "anti-girly" stance in season one. **

**Lightning was getting rich off of his internet videos. **


End file.
